The Girl that has come and gone
by WingedGift
Summary: Why did they Cullen's apply into school when they did? What made them leave the house empty for those few lingering years? why could a small amount of blood leave the Cullen's running? or more specifically One Cullen.


The empty house in the forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

_We all know the Cullen's where hiding, but why did they decide to stay at the Denali's for as long as they had? The Cullen's had decided to come earlier, but they hit some trouble on the way. Bella gave the Cullen's a hard time even before she even saw them. Weather the Cullen's knew it or not. _

Rain, rain, go away come again another day. The song played over and over again in my head. I stared outside of the window that was in my bedroom. Following the raindrops with my finger, barely even touching the cold glass, I sigh. Even in the summer the weather decides to go wacky and bring in cold weather along with rain. That's Forks, Washington for you. I love it here. Spending time with my dad, Charlie, was actually fun. We never talked much, which is one of the reasons why, and being that mom is always with her boyfriend I have come to appreciate my summer trip this year. Hanging out with Jacob, well that was a bonus. Jacob is my best friend from the Quileute reservation down near La Push beach. His dad Billy has been my dad's friend for years.

Jacob is my best friend, and well my only. Other kids my age in Forks well… ever since I moved to Phoenix with my mom, every time I came down here they looked at me like I was a freak. Not that I don't mind, I've always known that I was one, but like Jacob said 'who care what they think?' I sigh. I know I shouldn't care but it's really uncomfortable when I know everyone is looking at me, me! I wish Jacob was here; maybe he could save me from the doom and gloom of the weather.

"Bella!" My dad called from downstairs.

"Yes dad?" I called back.

"Someone's here for you!" No, could it be? I jumped up from my rocking chair, the one I've had since I was a baby, and ran down the stairs. I looked down at my feet, making for sure that I didn't trip over myself… again. When I was safely down the stairs, I let out a breath that I was holding. _I made it and didn't trip once!_ I ran towards the kitchen where I heard dads call from. Once my socks came in contact with the slippery floor of the kitchen, I fell, and ended up kissing the floor.

"Ow…" I groaned. Well so much for not falling.

"Bella, are you ok?" My dad asked, though I knew he was holding back a laugh. This was what my third time having a date with the kitchen floor this summer. Well let's just say we knew each other well. I mumbled a fine and stood up.

"Have a nice fall, bells?" Jacob joked. I looked up and glared at him. He had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. Oh no…

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"I was wondering if we could walk around the forest for fun. Can we Charlie?" He asked looked at Dad. Jacob might have been two years younger then me but my Dad knew Jacob was a master a hiking and being raised in the reservation gave him a better since of safety. He's eight and my dad trusts him with my life, its messed up!

"Sure, as long as you guys stay out of trouble." He said nodding. Though the words were convincingly enough but the look in Jacobs's eyes said we were going to get in a LOT of trouble. I swallowed. Oh boy.

"Thank you Charlie!" Jacob called after him. I sighed.

"The forest?" I surprised myself by letting out a small wine. Jacob rolled his brown eyes; which seemed to be darker then usual. Maybe it's the lighting…

"Go get ready." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran back up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and quickly put on my rain boots. I got up and then pulled my forest green rain jacket off of the coat stand. I slipped it on and snuck a glance at the clock that hung high up on the wall. All most noon, I guess we couldn't do _too_ much damage right? _This is Jacob you're talking about._ I quickly zipped up the jacket and ran back down the stairs to see the front door already open.

"Bye dad!" I called and closed the door behind me, but not before I heard dad reply bye. Jacob wasn't in the front yard. I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked into the light rain. I walked to the end of the driveway and looked down the road and saw him walking down the street, the opposite direction of the reservation. I ran to try and catch up with him.

"Jacob! Jake, slow down!" I yelled. When I caught up to him I was panting, my house already out of view. I tried to catch my breath but he was still walking to fast.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I panted, using his nickname.

"My dad." He growled. Wait… growled? I shook my head. Billy what did Billy do?

"What happened?" I asked. At the speed we were walking the cold rain bit my face. _Stupid whacked-up weather._ I knew it was only the rain and when It stopped it will be hot again, but Im know regretting wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

"He started going off on how an amazing leader I'll be when I grow up. How well Ill lead the rez, but what if I don't want to be a leader? What if I want to have nothing to do with the tribe? Its like he's already chosen what im going to do in life." He yelled.

"You don't want to be a leader?" I asked. Jogging ion attempt to keep up with his speed walking, I might be taller then him but he walks really fast.

"No!" He snapped looking at me. Then I know why his eyes look almost black… Though I don't understand? Parents do that all the time. Telling off how amazing there kids will be when they grow up. How is this any different? Maybe things work different at the reservation then they do here or anywhere. I don't know very much about how Indian tribes work. I decided to do the responsible thing and let him work it out on his own. Burn off some steam, though for me one rational action always leads to a stupid on in this case. I decided to follow him.

Alright, following, not the best idea, though I wouldn't consider it following if you can't even keep up with the person you supposed to follow. Jake kept walking, and walking, and walking. I wasn't even paying attention to were we where going. I think Jake knew because he had a determined look on his face. After some while Jacob turned into a forest and kept walking. I hesitated before following him. I loved walking in the forest but I've never been in this one before, but Jake has apparently, but hen again maybe not.

Following him got harder as the landscape changed, but I followed. As we continued on the rain stopped and the sun peeked out of the clouds. Soon the sun was out and high up in the sky and I was right It was hot! I unzipped my jacket and tied it around my waist. That was when I noticed Jacob did have a jacket at all. Maybe he didn't have a chance to grab it as he ran out of the house.

I was tired! My legs felt like jello but I kept moving. One, because I wasn't going to leave him and two, I had no idea as to how to get home. What time is it? Will we ever get back home? If so when? Suddenly Jacob stopped. I followed his example and it took everything I had to keep from collapsing. Jacob sighed and turned around.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head.

"It's ok." I gasped. He smiled sheepishly.

"There's a road just up ahead. Mr. Clearwater has taken me up here a few times." He said. Oh great so he dose know were we are. I bot screamed for joy. This time when we walked, we actually walked. My legs were still screaming but I tried to ignore them, tried. As we went on it started to get thicker. I got to close to one of the branches and ended up scratching my arm. I gasped grabbing my left forearm.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked. I nodded and looked where I strapped my arm. There was a long line from were I scratched it. It did break skin and it started to grow red as blood started to flow out of it. Not a lot, not enough to even worry about it. Jacob then looked around as to where we were.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." He said, though I think he was talking to himself. I started to move ahead of him and squeezed between two large bushes and froze.

"Bella where did you… whoa." Well we found the road… and then some. There stood a large two story house. It was beautiful! I've never seen a house so, amazing!

"Umm Bella? I think we should go, now." Jake said shifting his wait nervously.

"Why?" I asked. What is he going off about?

"My dad told me about this place; it was in one of his stories." He replied. I put my hands on my hips.

"I thought you didn't believe in the stories you had told you?" I challenged. He seemed to thank about it and a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" He then took off running towards the house. I stood there shocked. He's going to brake into there house!

"Jake!" I ran across the street and ran down the long driveway. Too late. I watched as Jacob ran onto the porch, he lifted up the place mat, and unlocked the door running inside. In a panic I ran after him. I ran up the stairs and walked inside. I stopped mid run. It's even more beautiful in person. I slowly walked around the house. It was so artistically done. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was, nether less could I describe what I saw!

I walked around in some sort of daze. The ach in my legs were long but forgotten, I could no longer feel the sting in my arm, and Jacob, who's Jacob? I walked up the stairs slowly taking in everything I saw. There was a large picture frame of… graduation caps? Must have been passed down from generation to generation. The walls are a simple white but it only enhanced the beauty of it all. I walked on up the stairs and when I reached the top of the first set I walked into one of the rooms and gasped. I walked in and my boots squeaked on the hard wood floor. There was nothing in the room except for a polished, black, grand piano. The large, uncovered windows let in large amounts of natural light giving it a more mystical feel. I now wish my mom had forced me to complete my piano lessons.

I walked into the middle of the room and took a seat on the piano bench. I hovered my fingers across the keys and I could almost hear the notes being played in a soft melody.

"What are you doing?" I jumped up and turned around.

"Jake you scared me!" I punched him in the arm. He laughed. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. Then I felt a liquid slowly seep threw my shirt. I looked down and gasped. Dry blood along with new blood covered my arm. I looked down to see some of it has dripped onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Bella." Jake took my wrist and pulled my arm out so he could see it. He only laughed more.

"You are such a klutz!" He laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't worry in a minute it would have all but dried up." He said rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on lets go before the Werewolves start hunting us down!" He laughed. I shook my head at him. Those Quileute's and there stupid legends, lucky for us we were able to get out of the house and home in time before anyone got suspicious, though I could never get the images of the house out of my head. By the next morning all of my memories of the house washed away with the rain that fell that night.

**A/N Good? Please review! If I get enough reviews I'll then start writing the next chapter when the Cullen's come home ;) But I need reviews!**


End file.
